Tsukiko Yuki
"I hate what I've become..." 'First Name' Tsukiko 'Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Name/Skype User' Reprogrammed (IMVU) tsukikoyuki (Skype) 'Nicknames' -Tsu -Tsu-chan -Tsuki -Tsuki-chan 'Age' September 4th 18 years old. 'Gender' Female Race Vampire 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 110 lbs. 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Tsukiko is quiet, shy, and very cautious. It takes her a long time to trust anyone. Due to emotional trauma in her past, she can cry very easily. Although she is a vampire, she definitely doesn't act like it. She can fight if she needs to, especially if her bloodlust is activated, which turns her into a completely different person altogether. When it's activated, nobody is safe, which is why she tries not to get close to anyone, for fear of hurting them. It activates when she gets badly wounded, kind of as a life-preserving mechanism. When not in bloodlust form, she fights with her bow and arrow, or anything around her if that's not on her person at that moment. When in bloodlust, her eyes turn red instead of their usual grey color. brunettes-original-long-hair-black-eyes-blush-crying-simple-backg.jpg vampire,-anime-fille-153166.jpg|Tsukiko in Bloodlust GI09_zps9f47fd23.jpg 'Clan & Rank' No clan, she spent her whole life on the streets. 'Where did you come from?' Originally, she was from Japan. She moved to England around age 7 with her parents. Then when they were killed, she roamed the streets alone. 'Relationship/Orientation' Single Bisexual 'Fighting Style' Uses bow and arrow, still learning how to aim right since she taught herself how to do it. When in bloodlust form she uses taekwondo, as she has more physical strength in that form. Allies/Enemies Allies: Anyone can be a potential ally for her. Enemies: Other vampires. 'Background' She was born in Japan. A job transfer brought her, her father, and her mother to England when she was 7. She is an only child. They lived there for a couple months until one day, a stranger broke in to her house. Frightened, she hid, and was successful because she was tiny. But her mother ended up being murdered by the stranger. Her father survived. They lived together for another year before a fatal accident at work left her dad in a coma for a couple weeks before he passed away. Orphaned at age 8, she went around living on the streets. At age 13, she started doing odd jobs to make money. One customer asked her to come inside after she was done working on his yard, and only after it was too late did she realize it was the same stranger that had killed her mother. After a struggle he ended up biting her neck and leaving, changing her into a vampire, and a monster. She couldn't control herself at first and went crazy, attacking people until she was run out of town. She still seeks to find and kill the man, but until then, she's left trying to contain her vampirism, as she loathes it. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Tsukiko~ Your Special Friend (talk) 01:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:PC